


Candy kiss

by errantknightess



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/pseuds/errantknightess
Summary: Trading Halloween treats with Allen calls for some hard negotiations, but Lavi is more than happy to take the challenge.





	Candy kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween event at [lavenlovers](https://lavenlovers.tumblr.com/) & laven discord server!

The clock under the TV struck midnight, its digits glowing eerie green in the dim room. The candles and lanterns Allen had set up gave off more mood than light, sharpening the shadows and making them dance across the walls. From the outside filtered the orange shine of street lamps and the loud, obnoxious laughter of some teenagers still roaming the streets even long after the acceptable hours for trick-or-treating. For his part, Lavi was glad to be done with it already, comfy in his sweatpants and warm back in their living room. As proud as he was with his costume, it didn’t really account for the autumn chill. He could already feel the tell-tale scratch in his throat and the throbbing pressure in his nose. And hell, it hadn’t been even worth it.

“That’s not fair,” he whined, rifling through the sweets scattered on the carpet before him. “We went everywhere together, how come my haul is so much more shit than yours?”

Allen shrugged. The gummy worm hanging from his lips bounced limply with the motion.

“I just got lucky,” he muttered, sucking it in and immediately going for another one.

“Yeah, right,” Lavi snorted, his hand following Allen’s only to earn a slap on the knuckles before he even reached into the bag. “Got lucky to have a sweet baby face no one can resist.” He couldn’t even sound miffed about it, though – not with that face softening in a shy smile right in front of him like that.

“It’s not my fault people still take me for a kid.” Allen demolished another handful of worms and licked his fingers clean of their sugary sprinkling. “I’m not going to correct them if that means I get more sweets.”

“No self-respect…” Lavi shook his head with a laugh that died as soon as he started rummaging in his pile again. “Seriously? What’s _wrong_ with those people? Who gives out healthy food on Halloween?” He glared at the granola bar in his hand and passed it on to Allen, holding it in two fingers like a dead rat. “You take it. I want none of this nonsense.”

Allen happily hummed his thanks around a mouthful of jelly and tossed the bar onto his own mound of spoils. It was almost twice as big as Lavi’s – and it kept growing with every piece of candy the redhead spurned.

“A little gratitude would be nice, you know.” Allen swung at him with a lollipop, jerking it away as Lavi made a grab for it. “You wouldn’t have to grumble this much if you weren’t so picky.”

“I’m not picky!” Lavi poked him indignantly in the toes. “It’s just you who’d eat _anything_. Fakey chocolate is the scariest thing about Halloween, where’s your self-preservation instinct?”

“I ate it,” Allen shot, nudging Lavi right back with his assaulted foot. He didn’t even look up from counting his rice crispies – not until Lavi’s gasp stole his attention.

“Pumpkin marshmallows?” His eye sparkled, fixed on the bright orange wrapping half-buried in the heap of Allen’s treats. “Awesome! I couldn’t find these _anywhere_ this year, thought they’d stopped making them!”

“Right. That’s odd, they always pop up everywhere around October.” Allen frowned, plucking the marshmallows out to give them a look. Lavi’s eye stayed glued to them, intent and wide with longing.

“You’ll share, right?”

The hesitant silence that stretched between them rang of betrayal.

“Come on, Allen! You know I love them!”

“We can trade,” Allen conceded at last. His fingers tightened on the package, almost unnoticeable if not for the crinkling of foil.

Lavi’s puppy eye widened even more.

“You’re kidding! But I gave you so much already!”

“I didn’t ask you to.” Allen slipped on a sly smile, appropriately ominous in the flickering candlelight. “It’s hardly an equivalent exchange, anyway. You only gave me what you wouldn’t eat yourself. If you want the good stuff, you’ll have to give me something good back.”

“I barely have _anything_ ,” Lavi groaned, childish hurt bubbling in his voice. Allen just dangled the marshmallows before him, slow and taunting, as if he was trying to hypnotize him.

Maybe it worked.

“Fine,” Lavi sighed. Allen bored into him with an expectant look, even as he leaned over the mess of sweets and pressed their mouths together in a kiss – short and chaste and raspy with the sugar stuck to Allen’s lips.

“Here,” he said pulling back, still so close he could feel Allen’s startled laugh on his face. “Good enough for you?”

“I suppose.” Allen smacked the marshmallows against his chest and Lavi scrambled to catch them before they plopped to the floor. “You’re impossible, you know that?”

Lavi ignored the jab, cradling his treasure with a mushy smile on his face.

“At least this makes up for all the other shit I’ve got,” he said, carefully setting the marshmallows aside as he returned to sorting his loot. “Okay, _almost_. Licorice is just unforgivable. You want it?” He held up a shiny black stick, twirling it enticingly in his fingers.

“Sure!” Allen perked up, but as soon as he reached for the candy, Lavi pulled his hand back with a wide, toothy grin.

“A-ah! You didn’t think you’ll just get it for free, did you?”

Allen pouted and flailed his arm, struggling against Lavi’s longer limbs.

“That’s not fair! You don’t want it anyway! Why should I trade my good stuff for your low-grade junk?”

“Who said anything about candy?”

With a sigh, Allen dropped his arm and leaned out further, knocking his knees into the sweets littered between them. The wrappings rustled as he shuffled closer, close enough to rest his hands on Lavi’s thighs and his lips on Lavi’s.

Lavi kissed back eagerly, his soft moans vibrating through them both. Allen’s tongue tasted of citrus and sour apple, tingling in his mouth and making him shudder. He wouldn’t mind giving Allen all of the candy if he could get a taste of it like this.

“All right. You got it.” He pulled away, breathless under Allen’s brilliant gaze. Their fingers laced as he pressed the licorice into Allen’s hand, squeezing gently. Allen held it there, running his thumb to and fro over his knuckles before he let go.

“So… Do you have anything else you’d like to trade?”

That innocent smile, Lavi thought as he combed through his candy, was going to haunt his dreams tonight.


End file.
